finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravery (ability)
'' (3D).]] Bravery , also known as Valor, is a recurring spell that bestows the status effect of the same name, which increases party members' physical damage. It is a counterpart to Faith, which increases magic power. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Bravery is one of the new spells introduced in the 3D remake that can be accessed when Edge and Rydia or Cecil via Twincast, and by anyone when they use the Recall command through the new Augment ability system. It costs 50 MP to use, deducting MP from both users of the Twincast command. The spell is classified as a White Magic spell. Final Fantasy VI Valor is an effect spell exclusive to the Advance release learned from the new esper Gilgamesh. It costs 20 MP to cast, and affects the entire party, making their next physical hit do triple damage regardless of its nature, meaning that physical attacks that do set or percentage-based damage will still increase in power. If the physical attack used hits multiple times, Valor will only augment the first strike. Final Fantasy XII Bravery is a Green Magick spell that increases one's physical attack damage by 30%. It can be bought in Rabanastre in the Muthru Bazaar after attaining a Clan Rank of Riskbreaker for 5800 gil. The license is at Green Magick 6 and its base cost is 24 MP. In the Zodiac versions, Bravery is a White Magick 9 License. Costing 80 LP and 24 MP, it cannot be bought and can be found in a chest in Necrohol of Nabudis (Cloister of the Highborn). Bravery can be learned by the White Mage class, the Knight through the Hashmal License, and Monk through a Quickening License. Final Fantasy XIII Bravery is a Synergist ability that costs 2 ATB segments, that temporarily increases the targets Strength by 40%. Bravery is learned by advancing in the Synergist role in the Crystarium system and can be learned by Sazh (stage 1), Lightning (stage 7), Snow (stage 7), and Hope (stage 8). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bravery is a Synergist skill exclusive to Paradigm Pack monsters. It is learned by Clione, Gahongas, Gigantuar, Nanochu, Purple Chocobo, Testudo, Thexteron, Yakshini, Imp (level 3), Microchu (level 34), and Miquiztli (level 7). It has an ATB cost of 2 and duration of 40. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can only apply Bravery via items and Thief auto-abilities, but enemies and Oerba Yun Fang (as a party member) can use the Bravery spell. It still increases the wielder's physical attack power. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics S Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Bravery is an active ability that raises the physical damage of a single target for 4 AP. It can be used by Dark Behemoth, Diablos★, Imp, Kobold Mimic, Marilith, Master Tonberry★, Red Bonnotberry, Right Claw, Security Eye, Skull Eater, Spark Dragon, Sphinx, and Tonberry. It is also an enemy ability used by Memecoleous, The Immortal Dark Dragon. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Brave is an ability held by several cards innately. When a Forward with Brave attacks, it is not Dulled like it would normally be. Gallery Bravery_FFIV_iOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). ValorFF6.png|Valor in Final Fantasy VI. FFXII Bravery.PNG|''Final Fantasy XII. Bravery_FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. PFF Bravery.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Bravery - Terra R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVI. FFAB Bravery - Terra R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVI. FFAB Bravery - Basch SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Bravery - Basch SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFRK Bravery Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bravery.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Bravery.png|World of Final Fantasy. Category:Recurring White Magic